Puro diablo
by Giny Scully
Summary: Huddy - Michigan - Greg ayuda a estudiar a Lisa.


**Disclainer:** "Puro Diablo" es un fanfic basado en la serie House M.D. Gregory House, y Lisa Cuddy son propiedad intelectual de su creador David Shore y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** Huddy. Para todos los públicos. Michigan.

**Escrito en marzo de 2009.**

* * *

**Puro Diablo.**

Aquella chiquilla era el puro diablo.

Había conseguido de él, en apenas unos meses, cosas que el resto del mundo no hubieran conseguido en toda una vida. Le tenía realmente ¿interesado?, ¿impresionado?, ¡¿descolocado?! Clases de diagnostico personalizadas y gratuitas. ¡¡Dios!! En cualquier otro caso ya se hubiera "tirado" a la chiquilla y la joven ya hubiera desaparecido de su vida, pero dudaba querer que Lisa Cuddy desapareciera de su vida. Hablar con ella siempre era interesante. Sus preguntas eran complejas y sus comentarios un reto para su inteligencia. Se sentía cada vez mejor, cuanto más tiempo estaba con ella.

Era mejor médico con ella, tal vez hasta mejor persona. Sin embargo su sonrisa le desconcentraba. Si no fuera porque no creía para nada en esas cosas, hubiera dicho que se estaba enamorando de ella.

Estupideces.

Pero por si acaso iba a acabar con aquello ya.

¡¡Clases de diagnostico personalizadas y gratuitas!! Y ella había conseguido, que aquella locura hubiera parecido idea de él.

Era el puro diablo.

Alguien a su altura intelectual y moral.

Tenía que deshacerse de ella, ¡¡ya!!

Ese día, la clase ya había terminado y Lisa se afanaba en colocar sus libros en la estantería que tenía sobre el escritorio de su habitación. House miraba su silueta esbelta, pero con curvas y se dio cuenta de que nunca se había atrevido a tocarla. Seguramente hubiera recibido una sonora torta... sonrió de sólo pensarlo. Ser golpeado por Lisa Cuddy sería… muy interesante.

Entonces la besaría.

La iba o a asustar, o a quitarla la ropa y pasar un buen rato. Fuera lo que fuera, todo se habría acabado.

La joven parloteaba sobre cosas que él no escuchaba mientras se acercaba sigilosamente por su espalda. Su plan era atraparla por detrás con todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Lisa se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa malévola y él se encontró frente a frente con ella, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas sobre la madera del escritorio y haciendo que la mujer se sintiera aprisionara entra la madera y él.

Sus ojos se clavaron en sus ojos y House paro el viaje hacia sus labios. Ella no parecía asustada, de hecho parecía expectante y le retaba. ¿Y si ella quería lo mismo que él? La opción iba a ser pasar un buen rato ¿Y si simplemente se lo había querido llevar a la cama desde un principio? No sería tan mala idea después de todo ¿Domar a la bestia? ¿Y si todo aquel tiempo habían estado jugando su juego y él ni se había enterado? Tal vez ella también quería acabar ya con él, porque ya no era divertido, o excitante, o... ¿Se habría cansado de él?

Entró en pánico.

Esa chiquilla era el puro diablo. Le había atrapado. Le había conquistado. Había doblegado su voluntad de malo malvado. Más le valdría huir antes de que fuese incapaz de salir de allí.

- ¿No vas a besarme? – dijo Lisa dulcemente, tan cerca de él que era difícil verle algo que no fueran sus ojos.  
- No estás asustada.  
- ¿Debería? – dijo la joven con una sonrisa traviesa.  
- Conoces mi fama – y lo dijo secamente como intentando dar una impresión de autoridad. Su fama le precedía. Era un genio, borde, insolente y nunca llamaba a la mañana siguiente.  
- La conozco – sin embargo parecía no impórtale, ella jugaba mejor que él a ese juego- pero también sé que nunca harías algo que no quisiera hacer – sonrió llena de confianza-. Pensaba que me ibas a besar y eso no me parecía mal, pero visto lo visto quería corroborarlo porque llevó 5 minutos clavándome el escritorio en el trasero y si no...

Greg, al momento, separo molesto las manos del escritorio y la dejo margen de maniobra, Lisa se estiro. Pero no se aparto de allí, frente a Greg, a quien se le veía confuso e intentaba no mirarla a la cara.

- No es divertido si no me tienes miedo - dijo el hombre intentando parecer duro, interesante y tan malvado como siempre.  
- Si lo es – Lisa lo dijo divertida y House la miro inquieto-. Tú si que me tienes miedo. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Sus ojos se clavaron en sus ojos y Greg no pudo ni moverse al darse cuenta de que Lisa Cuddy, poniéndose de puntillas, acercaba sus labios a los suyos mientras cerraba los ojos con cadencia, ponía sus delicadas manos en el nacimiento de su pelo rizado y lo acariciaba con dulzura. Notó como todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Nunca realmente la había "tocado" y ahora era ella quien le "tocaba" a él.

El primer roce de sus labios fue pura electricidad, labio contra labio, unas décimas de segundo, una pequeña descarga, que hizo que Lisa tuviera que separase para humedecer sus labios y saborear lo poco de él que hubiera podido quedar. Greg seguía inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos, disfrutando del pequeño momento. Vio que los ojos de Lisa iban a abrirse de nuevo, pero antes… antes de que la joven ni siquiera pudiera pensar en su siguiente paso se abalanzó sobre sus labios y la beso con pasión.

Aquel beso tenía poco de roce o de caricia, Greg había vuelto a encerrar a Lisa entre su cuerpo y el escritorio. La besaba con frenesí, sus manos se movían descontroladas por su espalda, rozando su culo a la mínima oportunidad, mientras su lengua invadía impúdica la boca de la joven. Lisa no se achantaba y seguía su ritmo, al notar que perdía la cabeza y que todo empezaba a darla vueltas por la falta de oxigeno, mientras acariciaba su rostro con pasión, se sentó en la mesa y puso sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, la reacción de Greg fue inmediata, e intentó tumbarla sobre el escritorio mientras metía sus manos por dentro de su camiseta.

El golpe secó les hizo volver a la realidad. Lisa había golpeado su cabeza contra la estantería y varios libros cayeron. Greg se separo de la joven que se quejo dolorida. Lisa Cuddy estaba frente a él con el pelo alborotado, una de sus manos frotándose el incipiente chichón, los labios inflamados por culpa de su barba de dos días y una sonrisa divertida.

Lisa Cuddy era el puro diablo.

House lo supo al darse cuenta de que querría besar esos labios todos los días y que necesitaría esa sonrisa para vivir a partir de aquel momento.

Estaba perdido.

Dejo caer las piernas de Lisa por sus caderas y con una mirada desconcertada musito mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- Buenas noches.  
- Buenas noches – contestó Lisa aún más desconcertada mientras le veía salir por la puerta.

Sus vidas, jamás volverían a ser igual.

Fin


End file.
